


An All Out Love War

by TrainzMasterX844



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainzMasterX844/pseuds/TrainzMasterX844
Summary: A love story about not only Steven and Connie, the og couple, but Steven and Spinel.After the final battle in the Steven universe movie, Spinel rejects the diamonds offer of going to the palace on homeworld and decides to stay on earth to help repair the damage she caused.Along the way, she develops certain feelings for her ex-adversary and tries to win him over from Connie.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ THE NOTES, THEY MAY CONTAIN VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION REGARDING UPLOAD SCHEDULES OR HAITUSES!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfic on this glorious beta website. 

I am quite familiar with both this website and story writing, however, I do take constructive criticism. Now with the formalities out of the way, let’s lay down some things.

1) While Yes, I do have some experience in writing, I am no expert. But I do, as I said, take constructive criticism. Just don’t be rude about it.

2) I love to read comments, suggestions, or even theories on where you think the story will go. Who knows, maybe I may just use them.

3) My upload schedule for a little while will NOT be consistent. Until I sort some things out I will upload new chapters when I can.

4) Don’t expect anything sexual, as much as some people may like it, for a good loooooooooooooong time it will not be here.

5) DO NOT HATE ON MY IF THINGS DONT GO YOUR WAY. Some people would be surprised how much this actually happens.

6) PLEASE READ NOTES! Most of the time they either tell about upcoming upload schedules or haituses that may have to happen due to unforeseen events


	2. Chapter 1: Spinel’s answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally begins with Spinel giving her answer to the diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I finally was able to finish this chapter. Many things have been happening regarding school and sports. But I finally have this chapter done. As normal, if you have any suggestions, please put them in the comments below

*Enter diamonds*  
*play song “let us adore you”*  
// here’s where the story really starts

Once the diamonds were finished, Spinel looked at them. Then turned to Steven and back to the diamonds. Her mind was in a flurry of emotions. She didn’t know what to do. Here she was, standing in front of the most powerful beings of all gemkind. They were clearly begging her to go with them. She could go with the diamonds. But she felt something resonating deep inside her gem, like an inner voice telling her that she shouldn’t leave. She thought for a moment. Meanwhile the diamonds were becoming restless, eager for her answer. Deep within Spinel’s mind and gem, she knew that she had to make a choice, and quickly.

Steven looked at Spinel. Even though she had almost killed him, his friends, and earth, he secretly hoped she would stay. Deep down he felt something he didn’t feel before, he didn’t just hope she chose to stay, but wanted her to. He tried brushing it off as him making a new friend and now they could be leaving so soon. But he knew that that wasn’t entirely what was happening. Steven just now noticed that Spinel seemed very deep in thought. He could also see the diamonds, becoming very nervous and anxious for an answer. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Spinel was so deep in thought that she couldn’t feel Steven holding her shoulder, asking her what she would do. Only after being shaken slightly, Spinel snapped out of her deep concentration and realized what was happening. Seeing the diamonds eagerly waiting for an answer and starting to tense. Spinel faces the diamonds, confident in her decision. 

“I thank you very much for the offer, but…” said Spinel, “I’d rather stay here on Earth, at least for the time being. There’s quite a mess that I’ve caused that needs to be cleaned. “ The diamonds, when hearing her answer looked quite disappointed and agitated. Spinel could see this, but knew she made the right choice. Steven, along with the diamonds, seemed quite shocked at her answer, but also failing to hide the fact that he was secretly happy as well. 

Steven, when hearing Spinel’s answer, was quite shocked indeed. It wasn’t every day that the diamonds offer to adore you in their palace, unless of course, you were Steven, or Spinel in this case. It’s only when Steven heard a gasp from behind that Steven remembered that the other gems were behind him and Spinel. Pearl was the one who gasped. Her eyes wide and hands covering her mouth in surprise. Amethyst and Garnet were both stunned as well, but Garnet was more or less just blank. She seems to have expected and unexpected Spinel’s answer.


End file.
